


Flicker

by youtai



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Shizu POV, useless fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtai/pseuds/youtai





	Flicker

Fingers tightened on the knife, blade against pulsing aorta of my brother  
My hand grip thin wrist, pulling weapon towards my own neck  
Silence filled with heavy breathing seems like eternity  
Knife hits floor, his face pale, his fingers, his lips trembling  
Noise of entering people and he’s gone, swift and soundless, without usual smirk


End file.
